


The Final Frontier

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partygoers getting ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> For my **[](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/)** card. Prompt: Rare Pairings  
> Wordcount: 500  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.

  
**The Final Frontier**

  
"I could easily have whipped up something to darken your skin, you know. As well as something to make that ridiculous hair lay down," Rodney said, from his place in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Nothing makes this hair lay flat. Easier to just cover it. This latex cap is working fine, so you can stop pointing out my 'perfect' ears. Besides, I'm not a yellow-wearing kinda guy." The last was a bit muffled as Sheppard pulled his shirt down over his head, careful not to displace the smooth cap.

McKay turned and gave Sheppard an appreciative once-over. "At the risk of transforming one or both of us into big girls, I have to admit that the green really does bring out your eyes. But security seems more up your alley." He turned back to the mirror and frowned. "Is that line smudged right there? By my temple?"

"Yeah, a little. Give me that, I'll fix it. And that's why it's called a costume party. We go as who we aren't." John gripped Rodney's chin firmly. "Hold still!"

"You're going to poke me in the eye with that thing!" Every time John raised his hand, Rodney flinched, glaring.

"Won't." John held out his hand to demonstrate. "Steady as a rock. It's a dull point, anyway."

"You do realize that the term, 'dull point' is an oxymoron, right?" Rodney ratcheted his glare up a notch, the better to underline John's linguistic failure.

"Maybe you should be wearing yellow, Mr. Logic."

"It was a good idea!"

"No, it's practically a cliché by this point. Not like you're the first to ever think of it. Or suggest it. Or even go the blackmail route."

"Bah! Blackmail. I was trying to make it worth your while." Rodney flapped his hands in dismissal. "Exciting."

"Exciting is offering extra blowjobs, not threatening a blowjob embargo," John huffed, retracing after Rodney's dramatic eyeroll smeared a line.

"Would it have worked?"

"No."

Rodney shrugged. "Then your point lacks the necessary pointiness to make me care."

John growled. "This has the necessary pointiness for me to drive it into your head, if you don't stop moving! Imagine the brain splinters."

"Imagine all of the vital, Atlantis-saving knowledge you'd be shish-kabobbing! The city would sink, right in the middle of the party, and everyone would blame you!" Rodney stepped out of John's reach, grabbed the eyeliner pencil and tossed it aside. "It's good enough."

"I don't think I've ever heard you use those words in that combination before," John smirked. He checked the mirror. Damn it, Rodney was right. The green-paneled uniform did make his eyes seem more vivid. "Are we ready?"

Rodney smoothed his own red-paneled uniform top and barely refrained from brushing his hands through his spray-dyed black hair. He laughed, and pulled John close, dancing his fingers over the latex bald-cap, planting an affectionate kiss on his lover's lips.

Grinning, Rodney crooked his arm.

"Care to accompany me to a party, Doctor?"

"I'd be honored, Commander Chakotay."


End file.
